


Coming Home

by BlackWingsOfTheRisingAngel



Category: Sterek (Fandom), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s03e09 The Girl Who Knew Too Much, Feels, Hurt!Cora, M/M, Oneshot, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Stiles, tattooed!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingsOfTheRisingAngel/pseuds/BlackWingsOfTheRisingAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the fight between Cora and Aiden in the locker room in episode 3x09 'The Girl Who Knew Too Much', when Stiles takes Cora home and tries to explain the Supernatural to his farther using his chessboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> So this is my first fic I am publishing. It is Unbetad. I really hope you all enjoy.
> 
> This fic was inspired by this [amazing piece of art](http://steammmpunk.tumblr.com/post/52847973885/cora-its-going-to-be-okay-big-guy-i).
> 
> Hope you like it. :D

His father's face with concern, his eyes locked on Cora, who stands right behind Stiles. Stiles knows his father shouldn't look worried. He should be frightened and shocked. Cora was supposed to show him her wolf and Stiles knows something is wrong with her.

The Sheriff jumps right passed him and in that moment Stiles hears it. The kind of noise, that comes from a body falling to the ground. Unfortunately for Stiles, he knows that kind of sound too well. He turns around and sees Cora lying on his bedroom floor, his father's hands searching her for wounds.

John finds Cora's head wound right away. The one Aiden left on her, when she went after him to avenge Boyd. Stiles is aware, that wounds from an Alpha are healing slower than others, but it weren't claws or teeth that did this. It should be healed or at least healing by now. It most definitely should not be bleeding. Still.

 

They work fast. His father, because his job as Sheriff comes with experience in these kind of situations. Stiles, because first, he learned everything there is about first help and all this stuff after his mother died and second, could practice a lot these last months.

'Cause a) his best friend is a freaking werewolf, b) Derek's crazy uncle went on a killing trip to avenge the death of his family, c) Allison's insane aunt was a psychopath, who was guilty of the murder of nearly the whole Hale family, d) after bitten, but not turned by Peter, Lydia went all crazy, e) Jackson became a Kanima, who was used to kill people, first controlled by Matt, who got off in his revenge for himself, and then by Gerard, Allison's fucked up grandfather, who declared war against the werewolf for the death of his daughter, but actually just wanted the Bite to be cured from his cancer, f) they have to deal with the Alpha-Pack and it's leader and g) the freaking Darach, who sacrifices people.

You could say, life is a bit difficult lately.

His Dad searches for a pulse, while Stiles pulls out one of his hoodies, not caring which one he takes and pressing it immediately against Cora's wound, trying to stop the bleeding. With one hand pressing down, the other one or two inches away from her nose, waiting to feel her breath floating over his fingers. Cora's face looks pale and when Stiles looks up at his father, he isn't sure what he sees in his eyes. It is not the usual look, his father gives him. It is like, he doesn't recognize him. Stiles has no idea, what is going on, but there is no time to find out and it doesn't matter. "Dad!", he pleases. "We don't have time. You have to go downstairs and start the car. The ambulance would take too long." As he isn't moving, Stiles speaks louder. " **Dad!!** " The Sheriff seems to snap out of it, in one motion he is standing and going out of the room while saying, "Stiles, you get her downstairs and i make the car ready, we don't have much time."

Stiles could hear his father rushing down the stairs and outside the house. He throws the hoodie over his shoulder and tucks one arm under Cora's knees while the other one goes around her shoulders and together standing up and carrying her in his arms, begins to walk out of his room. By the time he is outside, he is already a little bit sweating. Yes, he gained a bit of strength from running for his life all the time, but he is still just a normal human teenage boy. His Dad sits behind the wheel, the engine is running and the door to the backseats open. With all the skill he can manage, Stiles is successful, getting himself and Cora into the car. While balancing Cora on his lap he closes the door. He places his left arm around her thorax, while he's holding her head with his right hand against the hoodie over his right shoulder.

As soon as they are ready, John drives as fast as he can, with the sirens on. Within a few minutes they are at the hospital. Doctors and nurses are waiting for them at the entrance. His father called it in on the way. Stiles pulls it off, not to injure Cora or himself while getting out of the car. The second they are out, doctors are grabbing her and vanishing into the hospital.

Stiles runs after them, not caring what his father is doing, into the ER. They won't let him watch over her, so he goes outside the ER and sits down on one of the nearby chairs. After taking a deep breath he pulls his phone out of his pocket. Derek is on speed dial #3. His father is first and Scott number two.

After the second ring, Stiles hears Derek's voice. His grumpy, slightly angry sounding voice.

"What is it, Stiles?!"

Stiles opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. All the emotions he pushed back, are overwhelming him. "Stiles?", Derek says now with more concern. "Stiles, are you there? Are you okay?" It feels like there is something stuck in his throat, and he tries to speak around it. "I'm fine." His voice is cracking and seems not to be his. "What's wrong?"

"It's about your sister, Derek. Something happened." "Cora?! Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Stiles never imagined he could hear so much emotions at once. He couldn't even begin to clarify, what he is hearing. "She...I...I had to bring her to the hospital. I know, she's a werewolf and all, but she needed a doctor and Deaton wouldn't be able to help her. I am sure of it. You need to come here, ASAP. They won't let me see her, because I ain't family and it doesn't matter that I _am_ in fact family. Okay, maybe not _blood related_ , but I'm _pack_!. . ." Stiles can't believe he just said that. To  **Derek**. While he is freaking out inside, he can't let that show. He has to be strong. He has to protect Cora, while she can't protect herself. "Just,. . .just come here. Now!", he says, after Derek isn't answering for over a minute. "I'm on my way.", is the only response Stiles gets and the roaring of the Camero in the background. "I'm sitting in front of the ER", is the last thing Stiles says and then hangs up.

 

Derek is in less than ten minutes there. His breath is just slightly out of rhythm. As soon as Stiles sees him, he jumps up and runs towards him. 

"She went after Aiden, for Boyd. She was injured at the head, but we were able to hold Aiden back after that. She seemed okay.", Stiles voice is pleading at the end, as if he wants Derek to understand, that all of them were sure she would be fine. "I took her home. First I wanted to bring her to you, but she said, she would heal and that it would be gone soon. So I decided to take her with me, because I had to tell my Dad. He needs to know the truth. He can't protect anyone, if he is in the dark. I asked Cora, if she was okay with showing him her wolf. But when she should wolfout you know, she just collapsed. We brought her here immediately and then no one would let me to her." By the time he finishes, they arrive at the doors from the ER. Stiles looks up at Derek, not sure what he will see. But there is no anger, just worry. "She's in the third bed on the left side", Stiles says, while lightly touching Derek's shoulder. 

As he is making no effort to move in any way, Stiles asks: "Should I come with you? Or do you just need some time?" Without an answer, Derek rushes through the doors and towards the bed, Stiles said she would be in. Stiles watches Derek go. His Dad steps behind him and says his name.

* * *

Derek can hear the peeping sounds of the machines in the room. He steps behind the curtains and sees Cora lying on the hospital bed. It is like his world is braking. His heart aches and all the emotions are overwhelming. Derek lost his sister once, he can't get through that again. That feeling of losing someone that close to you, it's like losing a part of yourself.

He sits down on the side of her bed, raising his hand to stroke over her cheek. She is pale and has her head bandaged. Her heartbeat is strong and normal, that is a good sign. She should be okay. She should get better. Derek bends down and presses a little kiss on his sister's forehead. As he gets back up, his eye catches a plastic bag. The kind that the hospital uses to store personal items of the patients. But instead of Cora's things, like clothes or anything, there's something red. Derek grabs the bag.

He rips it open, to see what is inside. Derek grabs inside and takes out that red smooth thing, while letting go of the bag, which ends up on the ground. The smell is strong, really intense. He can smell blood. It's his sister's and something else. He thinks a moment. He knows that smell. It's  _Stiles'_. Wondering, Derek unfolds it and recognizes the red hoodie. Stiles' red hoodie. It's his favorite. Derek knows that. Stiles has always complained when something, really anything got on it or even near it.

A little moan comes out of his throat, when Derek thinks about how much the hoodie means to Stiles, and that he took that to help his sister. He isn't quite ready to leave his sister's side, but he's focusing his hearing and searching for Stiles. At the first moment he twitches, because it is too loud.

First there is just Stiles' voice. Derek doesn't know, who he is talking to. "What did you see the night at the bank, when Scott was trying to save Deaton?" Then there is the voice of Sheriff Stilinski. They seem to disagree on something, or Stiles is trying to explain something. "Nothing" "Dad, you saw him healing himself, after he tried crossing over the Mountainash.", Stiles sounds near to pleading. "I don't know what I saw." "You saw something that you can't explain." "Stiles, I have seen a lot of things that I can't explain, in this town. That doesn't make them supernatural and it doesn't make 'em real. There's found another body. That is real. And that's the lead I'm following.", Stilinski's voice with disbelieve and annoyed. "Dad, I know the teacher is gonna die, if don't start listening to me!", now Stiles sounds desperate. "I am listening!  **I have been** **listening!** ", the Sheriff yells at his son. The people around them are quiet, probably staring at them. "You just don't believe." There is a long pause and steps, as if one of them is going away. And then Stiles' voice again. So quiet, that Derek just barely gets what he is saying. And so sad. "Mom would have believed me." The steps are stopping and then quiet, light and slow steps, coming his way.

Derek looks around the curtain and sees Stiles coming across the window in the door. His head is hanging, eyes fixed on his shoes and even so, Derek can see a single little tear dropping down. The steps stop, just barely out of sight and then Stiles sits down.

He gets it. Stiles wants to be alone. Or maybe he thinks that Derek wants to be alone with Cora for a while. Derek's eyes are fixing Cora's face and then the red hoodie, he is still holding. "It will be quick, I promise", he says to Cora. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

As Stiles hears the doors of the ER open, he rubs his hands over his eyes. Whoever it is, who's coming out of there, doesn't need to see him cry. Even so, he is still holding his head down. He hears steps coming towards him and he hopes, whoever it is, will past him, but the person stops right in front of him. Stiles' catches the shoes, that are barely in his sight and his head rocks up. His eyes are staring into Derek's. 

Stiles tries to smile, but doesn't really helps, so he lets it fall. "How is she?", he asks instead. It's the first time Derek talked to him, since he came. "She. . .she's going to make it. I think. Her heart. . .beat is steady and strong. . .that's a good sign. But, she hasn't woken up." "Yet!", Stiles says. "She will. She's a Hale. Too stubborn to die, from just that." "You think?" Derek raises his hand and that's the first time noticing, what he's holding.

It's Stiles' red hoodie. His favorite. He can see where Cora's blood is. It is darker than the original color. He takes it. Looks down on it. Folds it and places it on the chair next to his. He feels kind of sad, but at the same time, he realizes that he doesn't really care. At all. When he looks back up, there is something different in Derek's eyes. Is it concern? And a slightly bit of . . . he can't say. But what he can say, is that Derek's eyes are wetter than normally. Stiles knows it sounds ridiculous, but he could swear it sees teary. It must have hit Derek very hard, but Cora will be okay. 

Stiles stands up and reaches out for Derek, but he jerks away. His eyes are now fixed on Stiles shirt. Stiles looks at himself and sees the blood trail on his right side. "Oh, I didn't realize", he just says and takes it off, so he is just wearing his white T-shirt. He tosses the shirt at his chair and reaches for Derek again. This time Derek allows it. First Stiles' hands are just touching his arms. He can feel Derek's biceps through his shirt. Stiles squeezes a bit and that seems to trigger something, because all Stiles knows is, that a second before he was standing like 50 inches away and in the next Derek's hands are on his hips and he is pulling him in. Derek's head hanging down onto Stiles shoulder and his hands are moving on their own. His right hand goes up to Derek's head, holding him, while his left automatically wraps itself around Derek's hip and places itself on his lower back.

They are standing like this for a while and the only thing Derek says is Cora's name. It's braking Stiles' heart, and he just says, "It's going to be okay, big guy. I promise." To that, Derek only presses him nearer. Stiles is more than aware, that their hips are pressed together, but this isn't the right moment to think about that. Even if he had imagine something like this happening with Derek. But that was a totally different situation. Still, he can't stop his heartbeat from going up, especially when he feels cold air rushing over his right hipbone and he just hopes, that Derek won't see  _it._

* * *

 

When they let go of each other, Derek feels more than embarrassed. As he let's go of Stiles hips, Stiles' hands rush down, to tuck his shirt down, as if he wants to hide something. Well Derek is a werewolf, so Stiles isn't quite fast enough, for Derek to see nothing. Derek catches a small inch of black ink on Stiles' pale and smooth looking skin.

Derek raises an eyebrow. Stiles coughs and asks "What is it, Sourwolf?" He looks up. "You have a Tattoo? You?" "Yeah, and what's the problem with that? It's not like you could be against it, since you have one and you helped Scott with his. So what's your problem?" "I don't have a problem with ink. I just didn't thought you were the type of person for it." "And what kind of person am I to you?", Stiles sounds more than defensive, he sounds hurt, in a way. "Just. . .I don't know. But why are you so itchy all of a sudden?" "I'm not!"

Derek pauses and thinks. Then he asks "What is it?" "What is what?", he sounds alarmed, like he doesn't want Derek to know. That get's Derek angry. He can't explain it, but he can't stand the thought, that there is a thing, Stiles first of all don't want to tell him and second that he doesn't know about Stiles. The wolf inside him, goes all crazy inside him and it takes all his strength to hold him back. "What is it?", he asks again. Stiles' eyes go wide, as if he didn't expect Derek to get angry, or so. "I. . .it's private." And that just gets Derek more going. "I want to know!" "Well, maybe I don't want you to know. Okay?! It's. . .just that. . .it's private, alright?!"

"It's not!", Derek is already at his limit, he can feel his blood boiling, the wolf inside him trying to get out. Then in a second, he is all cool. His head is clear. The sentence Stiles used earlier comes to his mind. >>I _am_  in fact family. Okay, maybe not  _blood related_ , but I'm  _pack_! <<

"You said you were pack." Stiles eyes go wide, filled with, what? Shame? No. He is nervous, as if he thinks Derek is going to tell him, that he isn't. "You said you are pack. And that's true. You are!" On those words Stiles takes a step back, his head tilting to the right, like he is trying to figure out, if Derek is tricking him or if he means what he is saying. Derek raises his hand and cups Stiles cheek. Stiles leans into the touch, closes his eyes and even rubs a bit against his hand. Derek is stunned and Stiles hums. Derek can smell, that Stiles doesn't act, he likes Derek touching him. And Derek has imagined this in a hundred different ways, but can't believe this is real.

"You are pack", he says after he has found his voice again. "And as Alpha, I need to know everything about my pack. That's just the way it is." Stiles eyes open and the look he gives is so vulnerable that it takes Derek's breath away. As it Stiles came to a decision, he nods and then pulls his shirt a bit up and his jeans a bit down.

Derek lets go of Stiles' cheek, steps a bit back and looks down on Stiles right hipbone. Derek's heart goes faster as he sees a Triskele on it. The same one he has between his shoulder blades. Derek can smell the adrenaline in the air, that's coming from Stiles. But there is also fear. Derek looks back up and sees Stiles, head to the side, so he won't face Derek, but he can still see the fear in his eyes. "What are you afraid of, Stiles?" He coughs and then says "You." "Why? You don't have to fear me Stiles. You will never have to fear me." "I. . .I don't. . .fear you. I. . .fear that. . .you. . .won't talk. . .to me. . .again." "Why would I not talk to you, Stiles? Tell me!"

Stiles turns his head, his eyes locked in Derek's. He takes a deep breath and then rushes forward. Stiles totally invades Derek's personal space, but he doesn't mind. Stiles steps between Derek's legs, lays one hand on the back of Derek's neck and the other on his lower back. And then he presses his lips soft against Derek's.

It's a precious moment. The kiss is not just a kiss, and it's not filled with desire. It's soft and filled with kindness, with appreciation, with heart, with love. 

Stiles steps back. For Derek's taste far too soon. He looks him in the eyes and Stiles' are filled with sadness, even a little bit of grieve, as if he lost something very precious to him. He sighs, gets his shirt and hoodie from the chairs and goes down the hall. He's nearly running, but Derek is faster. Of course he is. Derek's finger are getting a hold of Stiles' arm and then he's turning him around and pulling him into his arms.

This time it is Derek, who goes forward. He presses Stiles against his chest and his lips on Stiles'. In Derek is no softness left, just his desire to taste Stiles'. He wants him, needs him. He has denied himself this for so long, thinking Stiles' was just a teenager and would never want someone as damaged as Derek. But now, all bets are off. In him is only hunger, for Stiles.

He licks at Stiles' bottom lip and his lips are immediately parting. Derek's tongue instantly goes in and licks against Stiles'. There is no other description then, it tastes like home. On Stiles' moan the wolf in Derek makes a growling noise, and wants to claim Stiles as his.

Derek knows, now he has found his home, his partner, his  _mate._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my [Tumblr](http://blackwingsoftherisingangel.tumblr.com).


End file.
